


Winner

by zeroambi



Category: The Persuaders
Genre: Bisexuality, Episode Tag, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroambi/pseuds/zeroambi
Summary: Brett wants to celebrate his victory, but things don't go as planned and he finally has to face some truths about his relationship with Danny.





	Winner

**Author's Note:**

> Tagfic for the episode "Someone Waiting". One of the few later episodes where the boys both head of with girls (and in different directions) in the end. So of course I had to fix that.

Her lips tasted like champagne and chocolate mousse. Brett was just starting to really enjoy himself, when she drew back, pressing rather firmly against his shoulders.

"I think it’s better I go now," she said her voice sounding a bit unsteady.

"What now? But we’re just getting to know each other better." Brett had let go of her, but was a bit puzzled at the sudden change in Carrie's demeanour.

"Lord Sinclair, Brett," she tried to regain her composure, "it’s not that I’m not flattered but ... I shouldn’t have come back with you here," she said, avoiding his eyes.

Now Brett had been around long enought to recognize second thoughts when he saw them. And those were some _major_ second thoughts. Damn.

"I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression, I've gotten carried away a little bit," she rambled on. "I haven't seen my fiancée in a while."

"Fiancée?" Brett sighed.

"He is in Tel Aviv for the year. But we want to get married next spring," Carrie explained turning red.

"I see," Brett said. "Under these circumstances we should probably really better call it a day."

"Thanks for the dinner," Carrie said, before getting up from the couch and making hastily for the door.

"Goodbye," Brett opened it for her. "I hope he appreciates what he's got in you." After having seen her off he closed the door again and rolled his eyes. Now this sure had put a damper on an otherwise successful and lovely day. He went to the bar and poured himself a glass of Scotch. Where the hell did Danny go anyway? He wanted to celebrate with _someone_. Right on cue his American friend barged into the flat like he lived there, heading towards the model race track. "Your championship," he made one of those fake bows in his direction. Brett was never sure how to take them. "You stole my loving cup," he accused Danny instead.

"Like you need that ugly pot," Danny snorted.

"I won the race. I earned it," Brett pointed out.

Danny rolled his eyes at him. "What is it with you and winning? Ever seen a doctor about it?"

Oh, look who's talking, Brett thought at that.

"Where’s Carrie?" Danny asked after looking around like something was missing.

"She’s got a fiancée in Tel Aviv," Brett explained matter-of-factly.

"A fiancée?" Danny asked curiously, making one of the model cars fly of the track.

"Yes."

"Pity."

"Her loss." Brett shrugged. "Where were you?"

"I hit up some clubs with Joe."

"Joe?" Brett asked perplexed. What was it with Danny lately? he thought, with a feeling he would rather not inspect more closely. His irritation must have clearly shown on his face though, because Danny clarified: "Your new mechanic."

Oh, _that_ Joe. Pigtails, cute bottom. The boys had looked at him like he had lost it, but then, it wasn't like Brett had hired her for her technical skills. "So what happened?" he asked.

"Lets just say, when she started to flirt with the bartender and her um ... huge tracts of land, I realized that I was a bit out of my league," Danny explained.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well, I’m taking a shower now," Brett decided and pointed to Danny and the model race track. "Try not to set the flat on fire, okay?"

"Happy drowning, your lordship," Danny waved at him.

Brett hoped a nice contrast shower would help clear his head a bit (both of them), but it just made him feel more restless in the end. He dried of and slipped into his bathrobe, unsure what to do with the rest of the evening.

From the doorway he watched Danny play with his toy. Danny always got a little obsessed with a new one. “Danny. Stop it,“ Brett finally scolded his friend after the model cars had flown of the race rack again. Danny of course did nothing of that kind and plainly ignored him. Another ten rounds later Brett sighed in frustration: “Come to bed.”

“Bed?" Danny asked surprised. "Jeez, you’re really getting old. It’s only half past ten and we could …” he looked up and blinked at Brett, the implication of what his friend had said becoming clear.

Brett had never invited Danny to his bed before. All their more intimate encounters so far had been conveniently accidental and it had always been Danny who made the first move.

“Are you serious?”

"I’m sorry about the other night," Brett tried to apologize.

"Huh?"

"What I said at Sam’s. That I dislike … I didn’t want to make fun of you."

"Since when?" Danny asked in astonishment.

"I just … I guess, I was a bit jealous." _There_ he had said it.

“Of Sandford!?” Danny’s voice raised an octave, and he was right, it really was rather ridiculous, thought Brett.

“Now granted I’m getting greyer by the minute and the chicks don’t flock to me in the great numbers they used to, but I’m not _that_ desperate. Old Jerry is uglier than sack of bones,” Danny protested and dropped the remote control at last. He came over to were Brett was leaning against the door. "Jealous, huh?" he repeated looking into his eyes. "This is getting a bit more serious than initially anticipated, isn't it?" he noted. "Is that a problem?"

"No," said Brett and moved to draw Danny into a kiss, that was returned with ardour. He had won more than once today.

***


End file.
